


Classic Tropes

by Aminias



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminias/pseuds/Aminias
Summary: “A handful with you..after last night  an entire load.”“You seem confident you can handle my load.”“Jes-us have you no shame why am I even asking, of course, you don’t I’ve seen those v-necks.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> short an sweet unlikely to be lengthed unless requested I think I will put all prompts here feel free to ask for stuff

Tell me Stiles how badly do you want it.”

“Please, Peter..”

“Try again sweet boy..” The wolf tutted.

Stiles threw back head with a low groan. ”I’m going to keep asking until you give me a proper answer.”

“I - ah-I don’t care.”

 “Mhmm.” Peter drawled. “I..I..”

“What do you want darling? I can do this all day.”

“To.. to…” He whimpered in frustration. 

“I didn’t quite catch that.”

“Uh…”

“Exactly. So I’ll ask once more.” breathed Peter. 

Had his eyes always been this blue?

“How badly do you want it. More than life?”

“More than anything.”

“That clears it up nicely.”

 “You cheeseball  don’t think I didn’t catch that “Into The Woods” reference.”

“What happened to creeper wolf?”

“The verdict’s still out on that one. I’m thinking swarmy wolf myself. Originally it was skivvy-asshole-who-creeps-wolf-thing.“

“Mouthful.”

“Nothing I can’t manage”

“I’m sure you have a lot of experience…managing.” 

“A handful with you..after last night  an entire load.”

“You seem confident you can handle my load.”

“Jes-us have you no shame why am I even asking, of course, you don’t I’ve seen those v-necks.”

“Forgive me father for I have sinned” Peter intoned leaning in his nose just a brush from Stiles. He could feel the werewolf breath and the man’s hands went to Stiles side. 

Oh no. 

“Look I’m sorry ok I didn’t mean to hit so hard.” 

To be fair Peter had asked for it by tickling him then using his uber werewolf strength to win. 

“Stiles it’s fine. I’m impressed.” Peter grinned flashing teeth. 

“Yes, it’s fine now because you are a werewolf!”

“Well just tell the world.”

“The world? Peter we’re in my bedroom..in my bed.” Stiles face felt warm. Was it just him or was is hot in here? “Which is a lot less suggestive than it sounds.”

“Through no fault of my own.” He leered. 

“Uhhh.” Stiles eloquently replied distracted by the werewolf’s collar bones. Had his v-necks always been cut so low?

“ Wasn’t this research session your idea?”

Peter clicked his tongue. “Technically, my dear nephews.”  

“Point that being here with you is not conducive to getting laid.”

“Stiles you don’t get laid.”

“I could.” He said defensively wiggling in Peters grip. 

“You could.” Peter purred pushing Stiles clasped wrists down.


End file.
